Cuando Duele el Alma
by moonlight-Li
Summary: Duele recordar lo feliz que fui con sus besos, abrazos, caricias y miradas cargadas de amor… Duele recordarte y saber que te llevaste mi alma "Li Shaoran".


**_Disclaimer:_**** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participacion de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

-Dialógo-

_"Pensamientos"_

_-Conversaciones telefonicas-_

* * *

**Cuando duele el alma**

Es muy fácil aclarar el porque aun no me he enamorado realmente… y aquí, sentada frente a este precioso lago recuerdo los cálidos que fueron los momentos que pasamos juntos… y los muchos planes que construimos y que jamás realizamos…

Duele recordar lo feliz que fui con sus besos, abrazos, caricias y miradas cargadas de amor… Duele recordarte y saber que te llevaste mi alma "_Li Shaoran"_.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me acercaba a este parque… al menos no desde que desapareciste… y sentada en la banca que esta frente un lago, y bajo muchos cerezos en flor… me resulta inevitable recordarte… porque este lugar fue testigo de tantas cosas entre nosotros…

Se que muchas cosas fueron mi culpa… y muchas otras nuestro orgullo y tu terquedad… mi vida desde tu partida no es lo mismo… nunca lo fue y jamás lo será…

Mientras poco a poco, las estrellas van haciendo su aparición en el despejado cielo, algunas opacadas por el maravilloso resplandor de la luna llena… ¿Acaso esas estrellas no se sentirán tristes?... ya sabes por ser relegadas por una luz mas bella y atrayente…

La brisa un tanto fresca… pero que al sentirla a fondo, se filtra en mi pecho, y se siente tanto frio… _"Shaoran cuanto extraño tu calor"_… seguramente si estuvieras a mi lado no me sentiría de esta forma… no me sentiría hueca, sin vida, vacía hasta cierto punto amargada con la vida y el amor…

"_Amor"_ Aquel sentimiento bello y mágico, al que mas ilusión le hacia… todo porque estaba a tu lado… y todo se sentía de maravilla… ha sido la primera vez que lo sentí, y creo que será la única que lo hare…

¿En que momento termino la magia Shaoran?... ¿Cómo fue que dejamos que todo se perdiera?... ¿Cómo fue que aun presintiendo tu lejanía… mi orgullo no me dejo hacer nada?... ¿Dónde esta el sentimiento de paz que se supone sentiría?... ¿Dónde esta… Nos ira mejor separados?... porque aunque han pasado los años… aun tu recuerdo me atormenta como si fuese ayer…

Los pétalos de cerezo rozaban mi piel… como dando un consuelo que… solo una persona podría darme…

A lo lejos… en el lago… la luna se regodeaba de su belleza esa que le alababa el reflejo del lago, esa luz hermosa y embriagante… luz que no era propia… y me compadecí de ella… porque yo era como la luna… o tal vez las estrellas relegadas por una luz más bella… la luna solo brillaba espectacularmente cuando el sol la acariciaba con los reflejos de sus rayos…

Así brille una vez, cuando era el que me brindaba su luz y ternura, un amor que ambos creímos nunca acabaría… aprendí la lección mas dura de mi vida… nada es para siempre y menos si no lo cuidas…

Sentí como algo tibio y húmedo bajaba por mi mejilla, no me sobresalte, pues era algo muy normal cuando lo recordaba, cuando nos recordaba… deje que los recuerdos bellos de nosotros me hicieran compañía… cerré los ojos y me deje atrapar por el aroma que desprendían la brisa de los pétalos de cerezos...

*****+flashback+*****

_Primer encuentro_

_-**Te presento a mi primo Li Xio Lang… o Li Shaoran… como seria en japonés**- decía feliz Mei una de mis mejores amigas mientras disfrutábamos de las vacaciones de fin de curso- **Xio Lang, ella es Kinomoto Sakura… una de mis mejores amigas…. **_

_**-Mucho gusto**- dije con Shaoran viéndome directo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa que casi no pude ver… pero era hermosa y tímida… unos ojos color ámbar y cabello café oscuro… como el chocolate… alto y con un cuerpo envidiable y deseable… _

_**-El gusto es mío Kinomoto**- Mei se nos quedo viendo algo impactada, porque poco después me di cuenta que el no era alguien muy sociable, pero que conmigo había sido distinto…_

_Romances_

_Nos encontrábamos en un parque de Tomoeda, donde habían muchos cerezos y un lago muy bello, Shaoran y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y había descubierto lo mucho que me gustaba… nos detuvimos cerca de una banca bajo un cerezo, pero no me quería sentar así que… me recosté en el tronco del árbol… Shaoran me vio extrañado, mientras luego de un rato se acerco a mí con los puños apretado y un pequeño sonrojo…_

_Puso ambos brazos uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, como tratando de acorralarme… pero yo no podía huir, su cercanía fue tan repentina… que me puso nerviosa y el corazón bombeaba a todo lo que daba, sin contar que sus ojos siempre me parecieron dañinos… me quedaba pegada a su mirada…_

_Se me quedo viendo por un momento que no fue muy largo, pero igual se sentía eterno, no tenia idea que pasaba por su cabeza hasta que…_

_-**Me gustas mucho Sakura**- Dijo mientras yo quedaba sin aire, el acariciaba mi mejilla y depositaba un suave y dulce beso en ella… mis nervios incrementaron, y no podía hablar… y mas luego de que el dijera lo siguiente…_

_**-Muero por besarte**-mi respiración se entrecorto, porque yo deseaba lo mismo… el miraba mis labios, y luego mis ojos… acortando poco a poco la distancia que teníamos… que no era mucha pidiendo mi aprobación… algo que no tenia que pedir, porque ya era suya… al no ver una negativa de mi parte, me beso…_

_Con anterioridad ya había besado a un chico, el no era el primero, pero su beso fue tan especial, único y delicado… mi corazón dio otra sacudida, mi estomago se contrajo, memorice su aroma, y disfrute del sabor y calidez de su beso… juro que casi morí de pura emoción…_

_**-Se mi novia-** dijo viéndome a los ojos, con su frente en la mía, supongo que ambos estábamos en un rio de emociones, porque pude sentir como su corazón latía rápido, y su respiración se encontraba alterada, mi mano en su pecho fue la delatora, pero yo no podía hablar, así que solo afirmé con la cabeza, mientras le robaba otro beso… fueron, son y serán siempre los mejores besos de mi vida._

_Compromisos_

_**-Sakura Kinomoto, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, dar mi vida si es necesario… y si es así, estar contigo desde donde este…**- me decía un emocionado Shaoran mientras acoplaba en mi dedo una sortija de promesa, una de amor eterno, en nuestro primer aniversario de novios… mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras, y con asomos de lagrimas en mis ojos de pura sorpresa y emoción… el no siempre fue detallista, pero algo como esto solo me daba a demostrar lo mucho que me amaba…_

_**-¿Aceptas esta promesa?-** decía viéndome a los ojos, y dando un beso en mi mano y sobre el anillo…_

_**-Acepto-** dije llorando y abrazándolo fuerte a mi, sintiéndolo mío… con el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría pronto… y poniéndole un anillo igual al que el acaba de obsequiarme… plateado, con el símbolo del ying-yang… porque yo era su complemento y el era mi complemento… se que quizás les suene cursi e irreal, pero con el… sentía que podía tocar las nubes… sentía que me podía lanzarme sin temor, porque el seguramente me atraparía… "sentía que podía volar"_

_Malas noticias_

_Me encontraba en mi habitación, viendo el techo, acostada en mi cama… cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar… me extraño, eran las 2 de la mañana… y me preocupo mas saber que era una llamada de Shaoran… el solo me hablaba a las 9 de la noche… para deséame dulces sueños y conversar de trivialidades… casi caigo de la cama por tomar el celular…_

_**-¿Shaoran?- **susurre, si mi hermano escuchaba, no lo iba aguantar en la mañana… no entendía como seguía viviendo con mis padres, si ya podia vivir solo si lo quisiera…_

**_-__Sakura…-_**_lo escuche llamarme, su tono de vos era deprimido, mi corazón se comprimió al oírlo así… algo malo ocurría…_

_**-Dime… ¿Que tienes?... ¿Qué pasa?...- **pregunte con mi corazón en la mano…_

**_-__Necesito verte…_**_**- **escuche como tragaba fuerte… como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de llorar…_

_**-Claro… dime donde y la hora… y ahí estaré**- quería reconfortarlo… hacerle sentir que si tenia un problema… lo arreglaríamos juntos… pero la asesina opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba tranquila…_

**_-¿Puedes ahora?... bajo nuestro cerezo… te voy a esperar ahí…_**_-sin notarlo unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos… y no sabia la razón… pero mi corazón dolía, con cada inspiración que daba… "también necesitaba verlo"…_

_**-Claro… solo me cambio y te veo ahí…-** dije sin ponerme a pensar en la hora, en que estaba sola… Shaoran me necesitaba, y yo lo necesitaba a el…_

_Luego de unos minutos… llegue a "nuestro cerezo" y el se encontraba sentado con la cabeza recargada en el tronco, mientras observaba las estrellas, hoy no había luna llena…_

_La grama lo alerto de mi presencia… así que volteo a verme… sus ojos estaban llorosos… me preocupe mas… si es que era posible._

_**-¿Qué te ocurre?...- **pregunte sentándome a su lado y abrazándolo…_

_**-Te amo…- **susurro en mis labios mientras me besaba… sus besos me sabían a despedida, angustia, miedo y dolor… deje de respirar… y otra vez salieron lágrimas de mis ojos…_

_-**También te amo… no me asustes… ¿Qué ocurre?- **le dije mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas y yo las suyas… me partía el alma verlo así… porque nunca lo había visto de esa manera…_

_**-Parto a las 8 a Hong Kong… madre requiere de mi presencia ahí…-** esto no cuadraba, el que el viajara a su lugar natal… no era todo ¿o si?... me dieron ganas de vomitar por los nervios y sensaciones que tenia… no pintaba nada bien…_

_**-¿Y cuando regresas?-** le pregunte con tranquilidad, pero mi mente estaba revuelta, ni hablar de mi estomago, y sentía mi corazón cada vez mas lento…_

_Y el aire se me fue por completo… cuando escuche su respuesta…_

_**-No voy a volver… No puedo volver…-** ¿Qué?_

_**-¡¿Qué?... como que no puedes volver…- **le conteste entre molesta, deprimida, perdida… ¿Que haría sin el?_

_-**Tengo que casarme… Sakura… yo…**-¿Lo siento?... eso me iba a decir… ¿Cuando esperaba para decírmelo?… ¿Cuando estuviera planeando nuestra boda?_

_**-¡¿Casarte?...-** era todo lo que podía procesar… no pense en nada mas... mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir incesantemente… mientras mi respiración parecía no ser suficiente para mi… sentía como todo daba vueltas…_

_¿Donde quedaban… la casa que tendríamos… los hijos que tendríamos… nuestra vejez compartida… donde quedaban nuestro planes… su promesa? Mi promesa?... acaso estos años en su compañía habían sido una mentira…. ¿Una ilusión?... ya decía que era muy bueno para ser cierto… y la caída… me estrelle contra el mundo real… esta vez el no me iba a atrapar… el me había lanzado sin piedad…_

_**-Sakura escucha… yo… prometo…-** no lo deje hablar… no lo quería oír… su voz me enfermaba y con el a la vista me hacían sentir estúpida…_

_**-No mas promesas Shaoran…. No tienes nada mas que decir… ya no quiero escucharte, verte o lo que sea… quiero estar sola… no puedo creer que hayas jugado conmigo de esta manera…-** le decía llena de dolor, traicionada, herida… el intento abrazarme… y escuche un "No me dejes… déjame explicarte…"_

_Pero yo había salido corriendo… corrí sin rumbo… hasta llegar al parque del rey pingüino… ahí vi el amanecer mas doloroso de mi vida…_

*****+Fin Flashback+*****

No volví a saber de el, a pesar de que Mei me decía lo mucho que me amaba Shaoran… y que lo escuchara, pero a pesar de las muchas veces que le dije me dijera las cosas… Mei se negaba y decía que lo tenia que escuchar de el…no de su boca… nunca pregunte si se caso, si tenia hijos… no quería incrementar mas mi dolor… mi familia y amigos se preocuparon… casi enferme… pero… tenia que seguir viviendo… salir adelante… y recordar lo que viví a su lado, como la mejor época de mi vida.

El muchas veces intento comunicarse conmigo… nunca conteste o regrese sus llamadas… y como dijo, no regreso… dejo de insistir… y justamente hoy…a los 2 años de haber desaparecido de mi vida… me encontraba en el lugar donde había comenzado mi ilusión, y donde había terminado… limpie nuevamente mis lagrimas… el vacio seguía en mi pecho, jamás se iría… y mi traicionera mente me preguntaba… "¿Que era lo que me tenia que explicar?"…. ¿Que pasaría si lo hubiera dejado hablar?... "_el hubiera no existe" _me recorde.

-Sa-Sakura- escucho un leve susurro con mi nombre, y esa voz… esa voz… yo la reconozco sea donde sea… pero tengo que estar delirando… tanto recuerdo… me puso a escuchar cosas inexistentes…

Abrí los ojos, porque siento que alguien toma asiento en la banca… y los vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, porque lo que ellos ven no puede ser real… lagrimas vuelvan a salir de mis ojos… ¿Acaso nunca se iban a terminar?... sigo negando… abrí nuevamente los ojos, con la esperanza que ya no vean lo que veían.

Me mira, como si fuera un espejismo, con incredulidad… y escucho un leve _"eres tu…"_ sus ojos recorren mi rostro y su mano se mueve con insistencia… queriendo tomar las mías... tocarme, pero el se detiene… siento un escalofrió recorrer mi columna… cuando un tacto cálido se deshace de mis lágrimas… y no se en que momento llego hasta ahí… dibujó el contorno de mi cara, memorizandola.

-Te extrañe…- dice viéndome a los ojos… y mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, nuevamente me quedo sin habla…y acaricio su rostro… porque yo también lo extrañe, porque lo he extrañado siempre…

-Te amo Sakura… siempre lo hare…- dice mientras se levanta de la banca… y no comprendo… ¿Se despide? y acaba de llegar…

-E-Espera Shaoran- digo tomándolo de la mano… y lo abrazo… absorbo su aroma… que no ha cambiado… sigue siendo el mismo… y sin resistirlo ni pensarlo… lo beso… y la sensacio y los efectos siguen siendo los mismos... _embriagante_

El me corresponde el beso, y me estrecha mas a el…

-También te amo… Pero… que?...- digo con emocion, pero el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió…

-Disculpa- dije dándole una sonrisa… me sentía mas tranquila, sentía que el vacio estaba lleno… sentía calor y no frio en mi alma… me sentía completa, no le iba a reprocharle nada…

_-¿__Sakura?-_ escucho a una Tomoyo alterada…

-Tomoyo… dime?- digo con un tono moderado…

_-¿__Donde estas?...-_ pregunta alterada…

-En el parque de los cerezos- le contesto con simpleza… no sabia que crisis tenia ahora… pero yo estaba con Shaoran y no iba a desperdiciar este momento.

-¿_Estas sola?...-_ el tono de Tomoyo seguí igual, y ya me estaba inquietando mas cuando escuche que hipo… como si llorara…

-No... estoy con... Shaoran… ¿Porque?... ¿Que paso?- no escuche mas que silencio… me preocupe…

-_Sakurita…-_dijo llorando y no podía estar más confundida... Tomoyo no solia alterarse de esa manera

-_El no puede estar contigo… Mei... acaba de avisarme…_- hipo… ¿Avisarle de que? Mi corazón se estrujo nuevamente….

-_Sakura lo siento…Shaoran murió… hace media hora…_-¿Murió?... Tomoyo seguía llorando y no podía escuchar más…

-Pero…- caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo y el móvil salió sabrán los Dioses donde…

Mis lagrimas salieron copiosas y mire la figura de Shaoran desvanecerse… poco a poco, mientras murmuraba un _"siempre estaré a tu lado_" que me calo en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

El había venido a despedirse de mi… lo había tenido en mis brazos, lo había besado una ultima vez… y yo me sentí morir, llore amargamente en el parque… ahora solo me quedaba esperar… llegar hasta donde estaba el…. Y poder estar juntos para _siempre_

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: T.T sin comentarios, espero que les haya gustado… y me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto… un abrazo… (Moonlight llorando)**


End file.
